1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined diving utensil, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows to adjust freely the length of flippers and to prevent them from falling off.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Flippers are an indispensable device for snorkeling or diving, so they must be buckled securely onto the soles. Generally, flippers are divided into heel-free and shoe-shaped ones, of which heel-free flippers are provided with a shoe cover and buckled circularly onto the heel to prevent falling off, so adjustable heel-free flippers are a preferred option.
If the users wear flippers, they may find it difficult to step into the diving area. Moreover, if the fastening element of the prior art is removed, at least one side is directly disengaged from the flippers, and the flippers cannot be disassembled or held simultaneously by the users.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.